The Bunny Hop
by Chucky Ray
Summary: It's Teddy's and Heather's turn to watch "Bugs" the charm school pet rabbit for the Easter holiday. However, the rabbit accidentally gets loose at Aaron's and Brittany's baby shower. Episode twenty-six in the Friendship Is Magic series and the first Easter episode in the series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Easter Morning

 _Happy Easter! Luckily I am feeling GREAT today! Better than I have in a very long time actually, so I hope you enjoy it and this is especially for everyone who decided not to read the after spoiling episodes. You guys will FINALLY find out if Aaron and Brittany have a boy or a girl!_

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in through the front door before Snape flashed them a welcoming grin. "There you three are. Would you like to color eggs now?" he asked them.

"Uh no offense Snape, but aren't we a little too old for that?" Ron inquired.

"Yeah, and I thought that Teddy and Heather already did that." Harry told him.

"Well we could always color another dozen, and I don't think you're ever too old to color Easter eggs. The way I see it is that you're only as old as you feel." He said.

"Well thanks Dad but I've got a lot of work to get done since I'm preaching tomorrow's sermon." Harry told him.

"Oh come on Harry, you could always do that later." Hermione said. "After all, you deserve to have a little bit of fun. Besides, although it's very important to remember the true meaning of Easter, you're also hosting the Easter egg hunt tomorrow." She pointed out with a grin.

"Yeah and don't forget, we have to kick Hermione's and Ginny's ass since they're so sure that they're going to win." Ron told him but Hermione just simply rolled her eyes at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you Ronald? It's not important who wins since this is supposed to be a charity for the children's hospital. The church has been having it since Harry was a kid." She told him.

"Before I was born actually." Harry told her.

"Wow, we're certainly going to be busy within the next couple of days. After all, Easter's tomorrow and then we've got Brittany's baby shower to go to on the next day." Hermione said. "Oh I just can't _wait_ to find out if they're going to have a boy or a girl."

"I know. You have been saying that for months." Ron told her.

"Listen, I hate to be rude and breakup this conversation but if you three want to color eggs then I suggest that you do it soon. After all, we've got to start getting ready for supper soon." Snape told them.

"He's right. Harry, do you want to join us?" Hermione asked him as he took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Oh alright," he began throwing his hands up into the air. "If you can't beat them, might as well join them." He said while he, Ron, and Hermione gathered around the table and sat down before Harry withdrew his wand and levitated the carton of eggs over to them.

 _…_ _.._

"Goodnight Bugs." Heather said before she latched the cage door behind him. That's when suddenly her father entered her bedroom.

"Alright princess, ready for bed? After all, you've got a busy day ahead of you tomorrow. First you'll wake up and you and Teddy will find your Easter baskets and all of the eggs that the Easter Bunny left for you, and then we'll go to church and after that will be the Easter egg hunt and then we'll be going over to Aunt Petunia's house for Easter dinner." He told her.

"How do you expect me to go to sleep after telling me all that?" she asked him as he chuckled at her. "I'm _way_ too excited now!" she exclaimed.

"Because I'll tell you a secret. The sooner you get to sleep, the sooner that Easter will be here." He told her.

"Really!?" she inquired before she gave a rather loud and sleepy yawn and patted her hand on top of her lips. "In that case I think I'm getting _very_ sleepy." She told him before he laughed again and bent down to pick her up and hoisted her up inside his arms.

"My goodness, you certainly are getting heavy. Hopefully the Easter Bunny won't leave you as much candy as he usually does." He told her before he carried her over to her bed and pulled back her covers. Then he laid her down on top of it and covered her back up before tucking her in and bending over to plant a kiss onto her forehead. "Sweet dreams princess, I love you." He told her.

"I love you too Daddy. Goodnight." She told him. This time she gave a real yawn before she rolled over and rested her head on top of her hand, closed her eyes, and went to sleep. Snape smiled at her before he turned around and turned off the light and then quietly left the room.

 _…_

Teddy and Heather were up bright and early the next morning along with Harry, Snape, and Hermione. After much convincing Ron and Tobey got up, however Eve was the most difficult of all and she absolutely refused to wake up. "Well, that's a teenager for you." Ron said.

"But I'm a teenager and I still got up." Tobey pointed out.

"Yes I know but teenage girls generally have more of an attitude than teenage boys. Besides, this isn't any ordinary girl or even witch for that matter that we're talking about." Ron told him.

"Oh well, if Eve refuses to get up then she won't be able to have any candy this morning. I'm still going to make her eat something before we have to start getting ready for church. How many showers need to be taken anyway?" Snape wondered as Harry, Ron, and Tobey raised their hands.

"Alright so that makes four since all three of the boys have to take one and so does Eve after she gets up." He said.

"Yes and I took a shower yesterday morning so I don't need one." Hermione told him.

"And Teddy and I already had our baths last night so can we _please_ just start looking for eggs now!?" Heather exclaimed pleadingly as Snape chuckled and grinned at her.

"Yes, you and Teddy can start. Harry Ron and Hermione can help you if you need it." He told her.

"Yay! Come on Teddy!" she cried before she waved her hand back at him and they started walking around the living room and began their search.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Egg Hunt

 _Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Here's the next chapter!_

After Teddy and Heather found their Easter baskets and all of their Easter eggs they all hopped in the car and headed to church. "Man, I'm so stuffed from eating all that candy that I don't think that I can have lunch today." Heather said after they had climbed out of the car.

"Well that's too bad, because I'm making egg salad for lunch today." Her father told her.

"Never mind. I changed my mind." She told him as he grinned and let out a chuckle.

"I figured that you might." He told her before they all headed towards the church along with everyone else as the church bells rang steadily inside the distance. Once everyone was seated the preacher walked up to the front of the room and turned around to face the congregation.

"Good morning." He began. "Welcome to the house of the Lord on this wonderful Easter morning." He told them. "Our sermon and special program today will be led by our Sunday school teacher Harry Snape, but before we get started this morning I want us all to please rise and turn to page three hundred and twenty-two. When The Roll Has Been Called Up Yonder." He told them as everyone stood up and grabbed ahold of their hymn books except for Bill who held Johnny up inside his arms. He planted a soft and tender kiss on the top of his head while he continued sucking on his pacifier.

 _When the trumpet of the Lord shall sound, and time should be no more,_

 _And the morning breaks, eternal, bright and fair._

 _When the saved of earth shall gather over on the other shore,_

 _And the roll is called up yonder I'll be there._

 _Chorus_

 _When the roll, is called up yon-der._

 _When the roll, is called up yon-der._

 _When the roll is called up yonder I'll be there._

 _On that bright and cloudless morning when the dead in Christ shall rise,_

 _And the glory of His resurrection share._

 _When the chosen ones shall gather to their home beyond the skies,_

 _When the roll is called up yonder I'll be there._

 _Chorus_

 _Let us labor for the Master from dawn till setting sun,_

 _Let us talk of all His wondrous love and care._

 _Then when all of life is over and our work on earth is done,_

 _And the roll is called up yonder I'll be there._

 _Chorus_

Once they had finished singing the song the preacher had them all bow their heads and pray. "Heavenly Father we just want to be able to take this time to thank you Lord for this beautiful Easter Sunday. For although we have fun with painting eggs and hunting them and eating lots of chocolate we know the true reason that we celebrate this holiday is because of your Son Jesus Christ unselfishly laid down His life for us so that we could have eternal life with Him in Heaven even though we didn't deserve it in the slightest bit. Bless everyone who's here this morning Lord and bless the sermon this morning that Harry is about to give.

Please forgive us for all of our sins and we ask you that if there is anybody here who doesn't know you to enter their hearts. This we ask in your name, amen." The preacher prayed.

"Amen." Everyone else echoed. After the prayer was over Harry dismissed all of the children to Sunday school where he taught them all about the crucifixion, death, and resurrection of Jesus what it meant, and why it had to happen. He also taught them how much Jesus loved them due to the fact that He was willing to die for them so that they could be with Him in Heaven. Afterwards they all sang Jesus Loves Me to the whole entire congregation before Harry sung He's Alive and Jesus Christ Superstar with the rest of the choir.

Hermione, Ginny, and Luna sang backup for him and danced behind him for the second song. Finally he preached the sermon that was pretty much like the one he had taught in Sunday school that morning except that it was the adult version of it. After church was over everyone teamed up and got ready for the Easter egg hunt. Hermione and Ginny were on a team and so were Harry and Ron, Snape and Eve, and Teddy and Heather.

"I feel pretty bad that Tobey can't play." Ginny said.

"Don't be. Pastor Brown put him in charge of the whole entire event." Ron told her. "If you should feel sorry for anyone it should be for yourself because Harry and I are about to kick your butt." He said as Harry rolled his eyes at him.

"Oh come on Ron! You should at _least_ show some good sportsmanship. After all that is your sister and girlfriend on the other team." He told him.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Tobey exclaimed before the sound of a riffle being shot into the air went off. All of the teams started to run into the maze. Eve was the one who had found the first egg. She was shortly followed by Harry, and then Ginny, and then Ron.

"See? I told you that we were going to win. We're already one ahead of you." Ron said before Ginny turned around and glared at him slowly withdrawing her wand before Hermione quickly grabbed ahold of her arm and pulled her back.

"No Ginny! Don't! It's against the rules!" she cried.

"Yeah, and if you cheat you _both_ will get thrown out of the game. You really don't want to do that to your teammate do you?" Ron questioned her. While they were all busy standing around and arguing with one another, Eve had managed to find another egg and so had Teddy and Heather. "Damn it! Thanks a lot Ginny! We're already behind!" Ron exclaimed. "Come on Harry! Let's go!" he told him before he grabbed his hand and dragged him away.

In the end it wasn't Harry's and Ron's team or even Hermione's and Ginny's team that wound up winning. "And the winners are Theodore and Heather Snape!" Tobey exclaimed once Pastor Brown had finished counting them.

"We did it! We won! We won!" Heather cried while she started jumping up and down.

"Oh you just got lucky that's all!" Ron spat while Harry congratulated them and then they were each awarded with a fluffy white Easter Bunny that had a red bowtie tied around his neck. After the egg hunt was over all of the children got their pictures taken with the real Easter bunny and then they all walked back to the parking lot to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Easter Dinner

"Hullo Harry, Severus, Tobey." Petunia said while she greeted all three wizards at the door with a kiss upon either cheek before her eyes fell upon Eve. "Well hullo there miss Evangeline. You're looking more and more like your mother every day." She told her.

"She acts so much like her too." Snape began. "She's got her high intelligence but yet she doesn't always use it." He explained.

"That's just like Lily alright." Petunia said. "Well happy Easter to all of you. Come on in. Dudley's in the family room with the cat." She told them.

"Thank you Aunt Petunia." Heather said before she stepped inside.

"You have a cat?" Eve questioned her eagerly.

"Yes his name is Pumpkin. I just rescued him about a few months ago from the shelter. He's very friendly too. I've always wanted a cat but Vernon never approved and now that we're divorced I can finally have one." She told them as they all stepped inside. Sure enough an orange striped cat trotted over to them and glanced up at Snape before he meowed and then started rubbing up his legs and purring while Snape just simply glared down at him.

"I'm sorry, don't you like cats Severus?" Petunia inquired.

"Deep down he likes them but he prefers dogs like me." Harry said before he bent down and started scratching the side of Pumpkin's face. "I think I like them a little more than he does though." He said while smiling warmly at him. "You are a very friendly little guy aren't you?" he questioned him before he stood back up and then Pumpkin started rubbing against his legs instead while he continued to purr and glanced back up at him and meowed again.

"I think part of the reason is that he's getting hungry." Petunia told him.

"Yeah, it sure smells good in here." Ginny said.

"That's the ham and it's almost finished cooking so we'll be able to eat soon." Petunia told her before she turned around and walked into the kitchen. "So did you all drive here?" she wondered as Harry nodded.

"Yeah, in separate cars." He told her.

"Harry come here, I'd like to talk to you for a minute." She told him as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure, what's up?" he asked her before she turned around to look at him.

"I just wanted to let you know how proud I am of you at the very fine wizard that you turned out to be. I never knew that you could be a wizard and still be as highly as devoted to the Lord as you are." She told him as he shook his head at her.

"Most muggles don't know that. They don't understand the fact that not all magic is evil. And the magic that we use and the miracles that Jesus performed are two separate things. No witch or wizard could rise from the grave and I don't think that anybody else would want to. Nobody on the planet has as much love in their hearts to give their lives up for the whole entire world." He told her.

"You're right. Your mother taught you well. Come on, why don't you and your sister help me set the table." She suggested.

"Uh if you're referring to Eve, she doesn't do any housework at all unless she's ordered to." Ron began pointing his thumb backwards over his shoulder at Eve who plopped down on the sofa listening to her CD player. "And even then she's doesn't always listen." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"I'll help you Ms. Evans." Ginny graciously volunteered before she walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you dear." Petunia told her.

"Do you mind if we use our wands?" Ginny wondered while she pulled hers out of her belt loop.

"Well, I'm not going to lie to you and say that I wouldn't since that would be a sin, but since Vernon and I are no longer together I'm not going to stop you." She replied.

"Alright thank you. This way it's going to go a lot faster." Ginny told her before Harry withdrew his own wand and then they each gave theirs a wave. A white lacy and fancy tablecloth appeared onto the table along with crystal plates, bowls, and other fancy dishes and silverware. Then a few moments later Petunia took the ham out of the oven and served the rest of the food before they all gathered around the table, grabbed ahold of each other's hands and bowed their heads to say grace.

Afterwards they all sat down at the table and started passing food around before they started to eat. That is everyone except for Petunia who went back into the kitchen to feed Pumpkin some tuna. "So Dudley, what do you do for a living?" Harry asked him as Dudley just simply grinned at him.

"I'm a chef down at Sebastian's." he replied.

"I love Sebastian's! My mum and dad used to take me there all the time when I was a little girl." Hermione said.

"So Harry, what do you do?" Dudley asked him. "Besides being a Sunday school teacher. Or is that strictly all you do?" he wondered.

"No." Harry began with a shake of his head. "I also work with dragons and I'm a drummer and singer inside a rock band." He told him.

"That's right, I forgot. Trinity." Dudley said.

"Yeah, Harry and his band do a lot of touring with The Dragons." Hermione explained as Petunia hurried back out of the kitchen and into the dining room.

"That's right. You and Mr. Weasley and Ms. Weasley are in that band as well." Petunia began while she sat down and then glanced over at Ron and Ginny. "And isn't one of the boys in that other band having a baby?" she questioned.

"That's right. Aaron Parker and his wife are about to have their first child." Harry told her. "The baby shower's tomorrow and almost everyone is expecting that it's going to be a boy." He said.

"Well I think that would be really neat if it was a boy. That way he could take over for his father someday." Ginny said before everyone else silently agreed and then continued eating their meal.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Oh Boy!

 _Sorry for the delay, I've been busy and stressed about some stuff. Anyway, before I post this chapter I wanted to tell you about a new story coming up that will be like if there was a movie in this series which means that there will be a lot more chapters in that one. That will be posted after the next episode and it'll introduce a brand-new group of characters called the Dragonettes that was mentioned in one of the episodes. Here's the next chapter though and I really hope you enjoy it!_

 _By the way, I started writing this down when I went to Easter dinner. (Happy Easter!)_

Harry took his broomstick inside the palm of his hand and headed towards the front door. "I'll see you guys later." He told them.

"Aren't you coming to the baby shower with us?" Ginny asked him.

"Oh come on Ginny, you know that baby showers are only for girls." Ron told her. "Harry and I are going outside to play Qudditch with Neville and Aaron." Ron told her before they went outside and shut the door behind them.

 _….._

Snape led Hermione, Ginny, Eve, Luna, and Heather to the front door before he rang the doorbell. That's when all of a sudden Brittany answered the door. "Well hullo there, welcome. It looks like you're the only guy here Severus." She told him.

"Oh that's alright." He said.

"Well come on in." Brittany told them before she stepped aside and allowed them to step inside.

"I hope you don't mind but I brought Bugs along with me." Heather said while she carried the rabbit cage inside.

"Who's Bugs?" Brittany asked her.

"He's my daughter's charm school rabbit." Snape told her while the little girl peered inside the cage.

"Yeah, and he loves to be fed carrots." She said while she watched him wiggle his nose and chew up a bit of his carrot.

"Oh that's interesting that they're teaching the kids responsibility at such an early age." Brittany said.

"Well no, not really. After all, there's only a few more years to go before she and her twin brother go to Hogwarts." Snape told her.

"Well come on and sit down. Pretty soon it'll be time to eat." She began. "As you are probably aware of by now, Aaron isn't here." She said as they all sat down on the sofa.

"We know. The boys are all playing a Qudditch game together." Ginny said.

"Except for Tobey and Teddy. My youngest two boys are busy watching Honey I Shrunk The Kids. Or rather Teddy is busy watching it and Tobey is busy listening to it." Snape told her.

"I sort of hope that I'm having a boy since I know that Aaron would really like a son even though I know that he would love having either." She said before she put her hand on her stomach. "Ooh!" she exclaimed.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked her anxiously.

"You're not having a contraction already are you?" Eve wondered.

"I sure hope not. After all, Aaron's not here." She told her before she grabbed her stomach again. "Ouch!" she cried.

"Uh guys, I'm not a healer but_" Eve began.

"I am. And I think that Brittany's going into labor." Ginny finished for her. "Come on Brittany, we have to get you to the wizarding hospital." She told her before she helped her to her feet and started walking her towards the front door.

"Now, but what about Aaron?" she inquired.

"Don't worry, I'll text him and let him know that the baby's on its way." Ginny told her before she dug her cellphone out of her pocket and started to text him.

"What about us? What do you want us to do?" Heather asked her father as he started following the ladies to the door.

"Just stay here with your sister and Hermione and Luna." He told her.

"Goodbye Brittany, I sure hope everything goes alright!" Hermione called to her before the three of them left the house. "I wish I could tell the boys but they're in the middle of a Qudditch game." She said before she heaved a deep and heavy sad sigh.

"No, but Tobey and Teddy aren't. Harry and Ron are going to go back to the house as soon as they're finished with their game. I'll go ahead and let them know myself." Heather said before she turned around and started heading towards the fireplace.

"No Heather don't! Your father told you to stay here with us remember?" Hermione questioned her.

"Yeah, besides, you're too little to use the floo network by yourself." Eve told her. "I'll go for you instead." She said while she leapt up off the sofa and hurried over to the fireplace before she suddenly stopped and looked over at the dining room table. Uh Heather, I know that this is going to sound like a ridiculous question but why isn't Bugs inside his cage?" she asked her little sister.

"What do you mean that he's not in his cage? Where is he?" Heather wondered before she leapt her feet and turned to look over her shoulder. Sure enough there was an empty cage sitting on top of the table and the door was left wide open. "Oh no! Bugs is gone! I was left in charge of him and he escaped!" she cried in a horrified gasp while placing both of her hands on top of her cheeks and gaping her mouth wide open with complete and utter horror and astonishment.

 _…_

"How is she?" Aaron questioned Snape frantically while he rushed inside the hospital lobby.

"She's doing fine. She'll be having the baby any minute now." He told him when all of a sudden Ginny walked down the hallway.

"Hey Aaron, if you'll come with me you I'll let you witness the birth. She's about to start pushing." She said before she handed him the hospital outfit to put on and then he followed her down the hallway. That's when suddenly Snape's cellphone rang. He could tell that it was Luna's by the number.

"Hullo?" he answered.

"Daddy it's Heather. We have a _big_ problem! Bugs escaped and I can't find him anywhere!" she cried frantically.

"Alright princess, just calm down and relax. He shouldn't be that hard to find. After all, rabbits generally leave behind a trail of evidence. Where's Eve?" he wondered.

"She went to go tell Tobey and Teddy about the baby. She'll be right back. She promised to help me, Hermione, and Luna look for him." Heather told him.

"Alright, you just hold on. I'll be back as soon as I can." He told her before he hung up. That's when Ginny walked down the hallway with a humongous grin a crossed her face.

"Well I just got finished congratulating Aaron and Brittany. It looks like I was right after all. It's a boy!" she exclaimed excitedly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; Danny Boy

Eve walked back out of the fireplace within a flash of green light. "Guess what? Dad just texted me and Brittany had a boy. He told me that Ginny was gloating about how much that she was right." She said with a giggle.

"I'm sorry that's great Eve, and I can't wait to see him but right now we have an even bigger problem. We have a bunny to find remember?" Hermione told her while she waved her hand at her and looked under each of the pillows.

"Too bad that there isn't a magic spell for this." Eve began. "Wait a minute, why don't either you or Luna do a summoning charm since I can't use magic out of school yet." She suggested but Hermione just simply shook her head at her.

"The spell doesn't work on living things." She told her. "I would have thought that you would know that."

"No, I don't learn how to do that spell until next year." Eve told her.

"Wait a minute! I've got an idea! Bugs loves carrots! Maybe we can leave out a trail of them and let him come to us!" Heather exclaimed excitedly as Hermione turned to look at her and grinned.

"You know what Heather, I think that there's a really good chance that you'll grow up to be as bright of a witch as me. I'll get some carrots out of the refrigerator." She said before she turned around and started heading towards the kitchen.

 _…._

Harry, Snape, and Ron stopped in front of Aaron's and Brittany's hospital door before Snape wrapped his knuckles down on top of it. Then he slowly opened the door and stuck his head through the crack where Brittany was smiling down at a blue little bundle inside her arms. "Hey Brittany, I've got some visitors here who would love to see you and meet your new son." He told her as Aaron glanced up at him and grinned.

"Come on in." he told him as Snape opened the door wider and entered the room before Harry and Ron walked into the door behind him. Then they walked over to Brittany's side of the bed and peered down at the little baby boy under the blue blanket. He slowly opened up his bright blue eyes and grabbed ahold of his mother's finger and squeezed it tightly while making quiet little happy noises.

"He looks just like you." Harry said smiling down at the baby before glancing up at Aaron.

"I know he does." Brittany said smiling back at him.

"Looks like it's a Daniel after all then." Ron said as Brittany nodded.

"Yep, his name is Daniel Joseph Parker." She began. "But we'll just call him Danny for short. Do you want to hold him Harry?" she wondered.

"Yeah, sure. I have a lot of experience with babies." He told her before he sat down in-between Aaron and Brittany. Brittany slowly placed the tiny little blue bundle inside his arms. "Wow, he's pretty heavy for a newborn." He said as Brittany nodded again.

"Yes after Aaron cut the cord Ginny weighed him and he's an eight pound baby. I think she fell in love with him at first sight." She told him as Harry continued smiling down at the baby. That's when suddenly Ginny entered the room and beamed at them brightly.

"Hullo there, how's my new beautiful little godson?" she inquired before the baby started to cry and Ron stifled a laugh.

"It looks like that he isn't too thrilled to see you." He said.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about it too much. After all, he's probably just tired." Brittany said.

"Well I would imagine so. It's got to be awfully hard work being born." Harry said.

"Yeah but I'm the one who had to do all the work." Brittany pointed out when suddenly Snape's cellphone started to ring.

"Hullo?" he answered.

"Hey Dad it's Eve. I just wanted to let you know that we found Bugs." She told him while Snape placed his hand upon his chest and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank God. How did you find him?" he wondered as Eve giggled.

"Heather wasn't exaggerating at all. That bunny rabbit really loves carrots!" she exclaimed as Snape grinned.

"Well, I'm glad that everything worked out. I'll be back there soon and take you to see the new baby. That is considering that you ladies _want_ to see him." He told her.

"Are you kidding!? I love babies! In fact it's too bad that you're never going to have anymore children. I would _love_ to have a new baby around the house!" she cried before Snape turned back over to look at Danny who was now closing his eyes and falling asleep inside Harry's arms.

"Well,.. never say never." He told her.


End file.
